Lilo and Stitch: Zatch Belled
by JJMAN65
Summary: AU. All of the 600 experiments fight to become champion. includes OC'S
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Disclaimer:Well i was on deviantart one day reading a fan fiction of an artist named NGrey651. It was a lilo and stitch fan fic with a zatch bell plot. I got inspired by it but, its not that similar to his.

I don't own lilo and stitch or zatch bell.

In a galaxy far...far away two scientist were preparing their creations for a battle... a battle to become champion!

**JUMBA'S Lab 2:30 AM**

A crowd of aliens were gathered around with gaulents on their arm with a deck of cards in them looking around and mumbling in their language. Just then a Four eyed alien and a hamster like alien appeared.

" Welcome my experiments, i doctor habbit tale(disclaimer: doctor habbit tale is from the videogame stitch expriment 626. I don't know if he was a beta doctor hamsterveil but, i'm using habbit tale). and my lab partner Jumba are going to send you to this planet." said habbit tale

" This planet is called earth." said Jumba " While your their you will find a human partner to help battle so you can qualify for the **intergalactic experiment face off!"**

" i have faith in all of you" said habbit tale. *whispers to Jumba* " Well most of them anyway."

" now all of you get to your space pods and go to earth!" ordered jumba. All of the experiments ran to their pods. One certain blue alien was running to his pod a blue green alien that looked like a skinny version of him said something to him while he ran by...

" We both know Jumba might choose you to be the strongest, but remeber this 626, i'm 621: older, smarter, and stronger" said the blue green blue alien known as 626 glared at 621 and got into his space pod. All of the experiments were flying through space and landing on planet earth and 626 was closer to his human partner then he knew...

**Hawaii 1:00 PM**

At a school in the town of Kauai a girl named lilo was at school doing well school work. She was sad because she had no friends. When school ended she walked home while a mean girl with her pet dog came toward lilo.

"Looks its weirdlo" said a girl. Lilo looked at her with an annoyed look.

"leave me alone myrtle" said lilo.

"whats wrong lilo" asked mrytle sarcasticlly. " you sad cause you don't have any friends, a pet dog like me, and that no guy in our class likes you." after that lilo ran home with tears in here eyes. Girls from here school mess with here everyday. She wish she had one friend.

While Lilo was running home she heard a noise like someone was trying to left something off of themself. She followed the voice into the woods and was shocked to see the blue alien trying to get his foot free from a branch. " hang on little guy i'm coming" said lilo. She grabbed the blue aliens hand and got his foot free. The blue alien looked at lilo and she stared back at him.

"626 thankful" said 626. lilo almost fainted when the blue alien talked, but she kept her ground.

" your welcome... uh 626" said Lilo. she waved goodbye to the little alien but, he tug on here skirt.

"partner?" asked 626. lilo looked at him in confusion.

"huh?" asked lilo

" ca...can you read this card?" asked 626. "626 gave a card from his gaulent to lilo.

"It says Experiment 626: Stitch" said lilo. 626's eyes started to water.

"partner" yelled stitch in happyness.

" what... what are you talking about" asked lilo. After 3 hours of explaining Lilo was both happy and surprised about what just happened. " so you and these other 600 experiments are in a tournament and you need human partners to help you win because we can read these cards."

" ya" said stitch.

" well stitch i'll help you" said lilo." where friends after all" she held her hand waiting for stitch to shake it. Stitch was kind of confused why she didn't call him 626, but he thought stitch was better.

"Friends" said stitch. After that lilo and stitch walked to lilo's house with this adventure just beggenning...

End of Ch.1 R&R


	2. Ch2: The Note

1 month has past since Lilo meet stitch. Lilo's older sister and guardian Nani was scared of stitch when she saw him, but she saw that stitch had some loyalty and let lilo keep him(she thinks he's a dog).

**Lilo's House 9:15 AM**

" Lilo!" yelled Nani. Lilo and Stitch came running into the room.

" what is it Nani" asked Lilo.

" I have to go to work at the surfing shop for the rest of the day, and I need you to go around town and get some things from the market. And make sure Stitch doesn't do anything…ya know"said Nani. Stitch looked at in the expression*what I do?*

"okay" said Lilo. When Nani left Lilo turned to Stitch. " Maybe to day we'll find someone to battle, stitch. I mean how long could it take."

"Maybe, long time. But, stitch can smell experiments scent" said stitch.

" So you are really like a dog" said Lilo. " okay let's go to the market and get this over with." lilo and Stitch left the house and headed to the market.

**Town Market 9:29 Am**

Stitch was mad now because he couldn't go into the store. He was struggling to get off his leash while Lilo tied him to a bike rack.

"Stitch, calm down. You can't come with me into the store. And if I don't tie you to the bike rack animal control will take you away." said Lilo as she walked into the store.

"Miga Nala Cresta animal control" said Stitch under his breath. The little blue alien started to get bored until he stared across the street. There was a boy with a sonic the hedgehog t-shirt and jeans walking with a … monkey/dragonfly dog?

" Well sparky, do you think today will be the day with finally battle somebody" asked the boy.

"Yes, sparky think so. Another battery please?" said answered the monkey/dragonfly

"We need to find something other than batteries for you to eat." said the boy. Stitch had his mouth agaped that he found someone to battle.

" Grrr… Bark Bark Bark" yelled Stitch " 221!". That caught sparky's eye. He glanced across the street to see stitch tied up to a bike rack.

" Jake, experiment!" said Sparky to his owner. Jake looked at stitch.

"Sparky, let's not battle him" said Jake. Sparky wasn confused.

"What? But, you" paused sparky.

" His owner isn't here, and we couldn't destroy his gaulent if his owner isn't here." said Jake.

"okay, okay" said sparky. Jake wrote a note on a piece of paper: Book owner of *Insert Experiment name here* meet us at the old abandon factory at the docks at 3:30 pm tommorrow. If your not scared.

From, Jake Tate and Sparky.

"So sparky what do you think of the note" asked Jake as Sparky glanced at it. He stuck his tongue at Jake. " Ah! Who asked you?" Sparky threw the paper at Stitch. Stitch broke free of his collar, and was about to chase Jake and Sparky but, they were already gone. Lilo came out of the store.

" Stitch why are you out of your chain?" scolded lilo. Stitch handed her the paper.

"Experiment! 221!" said Stitch. Lilo read the note.

"Jake Tate!" gasped Lilo. " He goes to my school." Lilo thought about Jake for a moment: He was smart, not really popular*in the same level of popularity as her*, and nice. Stitch well meet him at the docks tomorrow, but now we got to train.

" Yahoo!" said stitch.

Well looks like tomorrow's going to be a big battle. Who will win no spoilers.

R&R.


	3. Chapter 3: Rivals

Well here's CH.3 everyone

**SCHOOL 2:15 PM**

School was out. All of the kids were running like maniacs, almost knocking one another down. It was a good thing that someone screwed up and made the hallways wider than they needed to be. During all of this Lilo was looking for Jake. She got lucky and found him outside putting his cards into his gaulent.

"hey Jake" said Lilo.

"hhhey Lilo" said Jake. Jake kind of liked Lilo,well he likes a lot of girls and gets kind of nervous around them, but he knows when to be serious. Jake noticed her gaulent. "nice gaulent."

"Oh this thing my dog found it in the ground. I washed it the dirt off becase I thought it looked cool." said Lilo.

"So were did you get the cards" asked jake. Lilo couldn't think of an answer to that since she said her dog dug the gaulent from the ground.

"well uh… my uncle gave them to me, as…. Christmas in July." said Lilo

"cool" said Jake. "Well I got to go"

"okay " said Lilo. As Jake ran off lilo thought " well atleast I know his partner has electrical powers. It looks like their at the same level as us( EX: a shield and a basic attack) so maybe we could win. Lilo headed home so she could get Stitch for there first battle. But unknown to her someone was watching them.

"Hm… those two seem like weaklings, a month has passed and their power hasn't increased" said?(stands for partner)

"I'm the strongest experiment I can transform my" paused?(stands for experiment)

"Alright,alright… were gonna watch their battle and strike when they least expect it." said?

**OLD ABANDON FACTORY 3:35 PM**

Lilo and Stitch were walking through the abandon factory wondering were Jake and Sparky were.

"Stitch, getting bored" said stitch. Lilo looked at him and sighed.

" I know Jake said they would be here." said Lilo. All of a sudden Stitch smelled something.

"Experiment and partner here" said Stitch.

"What? Where?" asked Lilo. Lightning came rushing to her and stitch pushed her out of the way. Sparky appeared in front of them.

"626" said Sparky.

"221" said Stitch. Jake walked up beside Sparky surprised to see Lilo.

"Lilo?" said Jake. "your this experiments partner?"

"Something wrong with that" asked lilo.

"No, but we have to battle so don't think will go easy on…" paused Jake. Stitch slammed sparky into a wall. " okay, should've seen that coming," *takes out a card fom the gaulent* "Lightning Strike" Spakry came got back up, his body charged with electricity.

" Hehehe" laughed Sparky. He sent lightning at stitch. Lilo didn't really organize her deck unlike jake who did. She was looking for a shield or defense spell.

"Stitch, super shield" yelled Lilo. Stitch crossed his arms and a shield appeared in front of him blocking sparky's attack. Sparky growled at that.

"Okay time to get serious" said Stitch. He turned pulled out his two extra arms, antennas, and back spines. Sparky pulled out his two extra arms.

"Plasma Guns" said Lilo. Four Plasma Guns appeared in Stitch's hands. Stitch kept shooting at Sparky, but sparky could fly and was faster in the air. While all of this was going on the experiment and his partner from before were watching the battle from spiral stair case.

"Hm…" said ?

"what partner thinking" asked ?

" these four are as weak as I thought they were." said ? " which one do you want to defeat?"

"Yes, yes, 626" said ? " time to get crushed. HAHAHAH" ? jumped into the fray.

"Idiot" said ? Running down the stair case. ? Landed in between Stitch and Sparky.

"Who's that?" asked Lilo.

"I'm getting a bad feeling…" said Jake.

"626" said ? *turns to sparky* "… and Fresh Meat". Sparky gulped. ? Walked up to ?

"Calm down 627 you'll get your chance to have fun" said ? To ?(627)

"Well theres your partners name, whats yours" asked Jake looking at ?. This guy was dressed in well gothic clothes. He was kind of emo and his face was pale. He walked up to Jake and picked him up by his shirt collar.

" The names Acid" said ?(acid) Jake looked at him with both fear and confusion.

"Acid?" asked jake. Acid threw jake at a wall.

"That's what I said" said Acid annoyed. Sparky ran over to help Jake up.

"221, better get human out of here"said 627 "this fight is between me and 626, and we could kill you when I'm done".

"Jake, let's go" said Sparky. Jake looked back at Acid and 627 about to battle Lilo and Stitch. Then he ran outside with sparky.

" well since those to losers left, how about a real battle girl." said Acid.

Well looks like next chapter going to be another battle. My cousin wrote this chapter for me while I was studying for my final exams. So R&R.


	4. Chapter 4: Save and new friends

-1Well things were looking bad for lilo and stitch. Instead of fighting to opponents that are on their level of skills, they were fighting someone way out of their league.

"Stitch I think we should run" whispered Lilo.

"That won't help 627 has powers of half the other experiments, he'll catch up with us." said Stitch

"627!" yelled Acid. 627 grinned and shot green plasma that looked like the one from stitches guns at lilo. Lilo didn't have enough time to move so stitch jumped in front of here, caught the plasma, and threw it back at 627. His fur was steaming hot, and he had a cut on his, but he was still standing like nothing happen.

"Hehehe, is that all 626 got" asked 627. Stitch glared at him.

"The names Stitch" said Stitch.

"Him… well my name would Havok." said 627. Acid just sighed.

"Well girl looks your first battle will be your last" said Acid.

Outside the warehouse Jake and sparky were still running away until Jake stopped.

"Jake whats wrong?" asked sparky.

"I … I think we should go back and help Lilo… and Stitch". said Jake.

"What! Experiment 627 and that Acid human will kill me… than you." said Sparky

"Sparky, me and lilo aren't really friends but, we do have something in common: we have no friends, people pick on us, and It just came to that I've should have been friends with her when I first met here." said Jake.

"But, Jake there are no friends in this battle" said Sparky.

"Say's who" said? Jake and Sparky look up to see a girl with pink hair in a hoody wearing jeans with a pink experiment with a fruit basket hat in a tree. " Listen, Jake was it. Just because were all fighting with our experiments doesn't mean we can't team up to fight against people who are using their partners powers for evil."

" Okay, now we got to help Lilo" said Jake. Sparky smiled at him. "What?"

"and 626" said sparky. Jake turned red a little and then looked at the girl.

"so whats your name"asked Jake.

"Sally, and this is carmen" said the girl pointing at her experiment.

Back inside the warehouse things were not good.

Havok had Stitch by the neck and was choking him.

"The great 627 oh 627, looks like I'm the best" said Havok. Lilo was trying to think of a way to use an attack but, stitch couldn't move. Just then Carmen appeared out of nowhere. Lilo, and Acid were surprised. Havok dropped stitch and ran up to Carmen.

"Pretty experiment" said Havok. Acid was mad he knew somehow this was a trap. Lilo ran up to stitch to make sure he was okay. Stitch caught his breathe.

"What happened?" asked Stitch.

"That pink experiment just showed up out of nowhere." said Lilo.

"627, destroy those to abomination's" yelled acid. Havok was stilling staring at carmen.

"Sparky" yellded Carmen. Sparky came flying downed and slammed Havok into a wall.

"HEHEHE" laughed sparky. Just then Jake and Sally walked to lilo and stitch. Acid was disgusted.

"So and your little monkey thing came back, and you've made friends" said Acid.

"That's right" said Jake. He turned to lilo " You know maybe we could have a truce" Lilo nodded. Stitch, Sparky, and Carmen got in front of their owners.

"well I got the information I needed, see you losers later." said acid. Havok got up ran to acid and teleported them out of the warehouse.

After a five min silence Lilo broke it.

"Uh… thanks for coming back jake." said lilo.

"your welcome lilo" said Jake.

"HI I'M SALLY" said Sally trying to butt in.

"Hi" said Lilo. Looks at carmen "whats her name"

"I'm carmen" said carmen.

"uh guys I think we need to stop the hugs and kisses someones coming" said stitch. The 6 of them ran off and a man in black came looking around the place.

"hmmm…" said the man.

**Lilo's Front Yard 6:31 pm**

After along talk on the way to lilo's house everything was understood now.

" So you guys agree on teaming up to stop that acid guy" asked sally. Everyone nodded. "Okay well me and carmen are leaving". Sally picked up carmen who was a sleep.

"Wait" said lilo. " How did you know were to find us?" Sally sighed.

"Well… I kind of went out with acid before and we broke up a week before today" said Sally.

"That's kind of sad" said Jake. He still wanted to fight Acid again.

"Well like I said see you later" said Sally. She looked at stitch and sparky who were also asleep. "You two place nice." Lilo and Jake turned red. Jake looked at lilo.

"Well, maybe I showed go to, see ya later" said Jake as he picked up sparky.

"See ya." said Lilo. She walked up to stitch and patted him on the head and looked up into the night sky.

" I've got a bad feeling about this…"

Well my cousin wrote this ch.3,4,5,6 and 7 while I'm at sylvan learning center.

SO R&R J


End file.
